bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Occult Reaper Ciardha
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860048 |no = 8374 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 13 |animation_attack = 238 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 21, 27, 33, 42, 48, 54, 84, 87, 90, 93, 99, 105, 111 |normal_distribute = 9, 7, 5, 9, 7, 5, 14, 13, 10, 8, 6, 4, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 42, 45, 48, 51, 84, 87, 90, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 3, 13, 11, 9, 7, 5, 4, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 42, 45, 48, 51, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 111, 114, 117 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 3, 15, 11, 9, 7, 4, 3, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 87, 93, 99, 105 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 42, 45, 48, 51, 84, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |sbb3_distribute = 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 3, 15, 11, 25, 9, 25, 7, 25, 4, 3, 2, 2 |sbb3_totaldistr = 175 |ubb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 42, 45, 48, 51, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 4, 3, 2, 5, 4, 3, 2, 10, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born with wings of many-hued shadows, Ciardha was the result of an effort by the gods to create mortal weapons of war. Quiet and introspective, he cut down his opponents with lethal grace, his twin hand scythes mowing them down before they even realized what was going on. Trained together with his light-bending twin sister by his side, they had become the scourge of their master's enemies. He never thought to question the guilt of his targets--until a familiar name was handed to him for execution: his own sister. Angered at the betrayal, he cut down his masters before escaping into the world... |summon = I cannot believe that they would betray us. They will not hurt my sister! No matter what! |fusion = Their time is up. Do not worry, I will return with their heads, or I will not return at all. |evolution = I have the blood of my masters on my hands. But I have no regrets! I would do it again, to protect her! |hp_base = 5781 |atk_base = 2631 |def_base = 2188 |rec_base = 2260 |hp_lord = 8259 |atk_lord = 3759 |def_lord = 3125 |rec_lord = 3228 |hp_anima = 9376 |rec_anima = 2930 |atk_breaker = 4057 |def_breaker = 2827 |def_guardian = 3423 |rec_guardian = 3079 |def_oracle = 2976 |rec_oracle = 3675 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Tenebris Ignis |lsdescription = 200% Atk, 80% Def, max HP (Dark), 20% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, raises normal hit amount, normal attacks may hit all foes & 100% ABP, 50% CBP gain |lsnote = +1 to each normal hit (-25% extra damage, 75% total) & 40% chance of AoE normal attack (-50% extra damage, 50% total) |bb = Shadowpitch Strike |bbdescription = 17 combo Dark attack on all foes, normal attacks hits all foes for 3 turns, activates Stealth and boosts own Atk and critical rate for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & 3 turns DoT infliction |bbnote = 200% Atk to self during Stealth, 60% crit rate to self during Stealth, +2 to each normal hit (+20% extra damage, 120% total) & 500% DoT multiplier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Fate-Ender Slash |sbbdescription = 17 combo Dark attack on all foes, 4 combo Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), activates Stealth and boosts own Atk and critical rate for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, 3 turns DoT infliction & boosts critical damage (Dark) for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 900% * HP / max HP, 200% Atk to self during Stealth, 60% crit rate to self during Stealth, +2 to each normal hit (+20% extra damage, 120% total), 500% DoT multiplier & 50% crit damage to Dark types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 950 |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbbhits3 = 20 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 20 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |ubb = Masque-Ripping Execution |ubbdescription = 21 combo Dark attack on all foes, normal attacks hits all foes for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate for 3 turns & 3 turns DoT infliction |ubbnote = 100% chance to AoE normal (25% extra damage, 125% total), 400% crit damage, +3 to each normal hit (+120% extra damage, 220% total) & 400% parameter boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb = Conflicted Philosophy |synergy = Miasma |bondunit = Wave Rider Kahiki |dbbdescription = 42 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, spark damage, critical damage, Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP, raises normal hit amount, normal attacks hit all foes, 100% evasion, inflicts Atk, Def reduction, massive DoT on all foes & 100% DoT reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 21 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 21 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 21 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 21 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Unrelenting Anger |esitem = |esdescription = 25% critical damage for all allies, angel idol when HP is below 35%, raises Atk limit to 180k & add to SBB (20 combo Dark attack on Light, Dark foes) |esnote = |evofrom = 860047 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = 150% critical damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Fills BB gauge each turn |omniskill4_1_note = 5 BC |omniskill5_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill5_1_sp = 5 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill5_1_note = Adds +2 hits to each hit count |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 30 |omniskill6_1_desc = 1 KO resistance |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = 20 |omniskill6_2_desc = Enhances UBB's raises normal hit amount effect |omniskill6_2_note = +1 to each normal hit (+30% extra damage). Adds +4 hits to each hit count (+150% extra damage) total |omniskill6_3_sp = 25 |omniskill6_3_desc = Enhances LS's normal attacks may hit all foes effect |omniskill6_3_note = +10% chance. 50% chance normal attacks hit all foes total |omniskill6_4_sp = 30 |omniskill6_4_desc = Enhances SBB's DoT infliction but reduces turn duration |omniskill6_4_note = +500% DoT multiplier. 1000% DoT multiplier for 1 turn total |omniskill6_5_sp = 25 |omniskill6_5_desc = Add to BB (Probable evasion for self for 1 turn) |omniskill6_5_note = 35% chance to evade attacks |omniskill6_6_sp = 30 |omniskill6_6_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Adds Dark shield for 2 turns) |omniskill6_6_note = Activates 3500 HP, 3500 Def shield |notes = *''Tenebris Ignis'' is Latin for Dark Flame |addcat = Elemental Hybrids |addcatname = Ciardha2 }}